Histoire de couple moderne
by junon2
Summary: UA dans le monde moderne, simple histoire d'amour entre Thomas et Newt ou comment Thomas a dû courir et se montrer convaincant pour séduire Newt. Newmas
1. Prologue

**Histoire de couple moderne**

_**Auteur**_ : junon2

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Rating**_ : T

_**Paring : **_Newmas (newtmas?) Bref Thomas et Newt (les autres personnages pouvant apparaître dans l'histoire)

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à l'auteur de la trilogie **The Maze Runner** (James Dashner) et au réalisateur du film (Wes Ball) sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi en très grande partie vu que c'est un univers alternatif.

_**Résumé **_: UA dans le monde moderne, simple histoire d'amour entre Thomas et Newt ou comment Thomas a dû courir et se montrer convaincant pour séduire Newt.

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Premièrement, j'ai vu le film 2 fois, je reste un peu coincée niveau physique du coup sur celui des acteurs et je ne suis qu'à la moitié du roman 2. Je connais l'intrigue vu que je hante Tumblr, mais pas forcément dans tous ses détails. Ceci étant dit, ils sont OOC bien sûr. Premièrement parce que je n'ai pas tout lu. Deuxièmement parce que c'est un univers alternatif et que c'est compliqué en changeant le contexte de les garder fidèle à ce qu'ils sont dans le roman. C'est un Newmas comme dit au-dessus, sans grande prétention de ma part si ce n'est d'écrire une histoire d'amour.

_**Avertissements : **_sur l'histoire d'abord. Elle se passe dans notre monde moderne, et je prends donc des libertés. Ensuite, il y a quelque chose que je sais du passé de Newt dans le roman (le 3 si je ne m'abuse) que je vais retravailler. Il se peut donc que les chapitres suivants soient plus sombres et parfois limite angst (si pas totalement). L'histoire est vue tant du point de vue de Thomas que de Newt, tout dépend de l'intrigue du chapitre. Sur l'auteure maintenant : je suis lente, comme un escargot ou une tortue… Non ils sont rapides à côté de moi, un paresseux aussi est plus rapide que moi… Limite même une moule sur son bouchon est plus rapide que moi pour écrire. Je veux dire par là que ceci sera ma 5ème fic à chapitres en cours (les autres sont sur Teen Wolf), que ceux ayant l'habitude de me lire le savent : je peux mettre 1 semaine ou plus de 6 mois à rédiger un chapitre. Tout dépend de ma motivation, de l'imagination, du temps IRL. Bref j'ai mes phases plus productrices que d'autres. Mais après 10 ans passés à poster ici, j'ai appris à finir mon travail commencé. Donc d'avance désolée pour les délais entre chaque chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Prologue**

« Tu devrais m'épouser. » Déclare sans préambule Thomas.

Newt s'étrangle avec son café. Il est à peine réveillé, et il papillonne des yeux en relevant la tête pour observer son petit-ami appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, sa tasse de café fumante en main, l'air si sûr de lui comme toujours. Newt est surpris et cela se lit sur ses traits fins. Il cligne des yeux. Bien sûr, il y a quelque chose de romantique dans la proposition de Thomas mais aussi quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont l'autre l'a formulé. Et si l'expression de Thomas est clairement amoureuse, ses yeux ont un éclat taquin certain. Newt roule des yeux et prend le temps de boire correctement une gorgée de café avant de répondre à l'autre.

« Je t'en prie ne me dis pas que c'est comme cela que tu demandes quelqu'un en mariage ! » Rétorque finalement le jeune homme blond.

« Et tu crois que j'ai demandé combien de personnes en mariage ? » Questionne Thomas avec un soupir, un peu pris au dépourvu par la réponse. Il est surpris, il s'attendait à un oui de préférence voire un non dans le pire des cas.

« Je ne sais pas Tommy. Combien au fait ? » Continue un Newt fier de lui avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres, puisqu'il a réussi à prendre Thomas à son propre jeu.

« Mais toi et juste toi ! » Rétorque vivement le concerné avec un air encore plus surpris et presque choqué. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne avant toi… Et tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

La contre-attaque amuse un peu Newt, qui boit une autre gorgée de café en admirant son petit-ami. Thomas est beau, comme un dieu grec pour plagier certaines femmes du bureau et probablement certains hommes. C'est une évidence, qui a sauté aux yeux de Newt dès le premier jour, dès que Tommy est entré dans le bureau et a souri à la cantonade. Tout le monde a été sous son charme. Newt aussi d'ailleurs. Il se rappelle avoir papillonné des yeux et rougi quand leurs regards se sont croisés. Thomas a fait l'unanimité au travail. Et c'est compréhensible. Il est beau et sexy, mais aussi intelligent et amusant voire courageux quand il doit défendre ses idées ou un dossier. Newt l'a admiré et probablement aimé dès le départ. Il cligne des yeux pour revenir au moment présent.

« Parce que cela ne sonnait pas comme une question, mais plutôt comme si tu voyais cela comme une récompense ou une évidence. » Réplique doucement Newt et il sourit un peu plus.

« Parce que …. Tu m'as fait cavaler après toi longtemps avant de me céder un peu… Mais non, je le pense vraiment, j'aimerais qu'on se marie… Si tu le veux aussi bien sûr... »

Il y a quelque chose de fragile chez Thomas, quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments, comme si il a peur que l'autre le repousse ou l'abandonne. Newt a remarqué cela au début de leur relation. L'assurance que Tommy affiche dans tous les domaines ne se retrouve pas forcément dans le domaine privé et amoureux. Il n'a jamais vraiment posé de questions. Après tout, il ignore si Thomas est comme cela avec chacun de ses amants et chacune de ses maîtresses ou juste avec lui. Newt sait que leur relation n'a pas toujours été facile. Et dire qu'il a fait cavaler Thomas après lui est un euphémisme. Finalement, le jeune homme blond sourit tendrement. Ce fameux sourire que Thomas aime tant et qui réchauffe les autres : doux, sincère et amical. C'est lumineux et cela fait naître un fin sourire en retour sur les lèvres de l'autre.

« Tu sais que ça ne fait que 7 mois qu'on est ensemble…. Même si on se connaît depuis 18 mois. » Commente doucement Newt. Il crève d'envie de répondre 'oui' mais sa raison lui rappelle qu'on n'épouse pas quelqu'un après 7 mois. Enfin, pour peu qu'il ait une règle sur le délai normal et obligatoire à attendre avant de se marier bien sûr.

« Et alors. Il y a des gens qui se marient à Las Vegas sur un coup de tête. » Rétorque Thomas avec un froncement de sourcils, qui se détache du comptoir pour s'approcher lentement de Newt tel un félin silencieux prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Cela devrait avoir quelque chose d'effrayant… Mais Newt trouve juste cela sexy.

« Je n'ose même pas imaginer le taux de divorce de ces couples... » Ajoute-t-il avec une moue de réflexion.

Ils s'observent un moment. Newt sait qu'ils brûlent les étapes et même si sa conscience lui a soufflé plus d'une fois d'être patient, il a toujours cédé à Thomas : pour leur première nuit, alors que c'était interdit par le règlement du travail de leur entreprise et qu'il n'y avait rien comme réelle relation entre eux pour venir vivre dans son appartement alors qu'ils venaient juste de se mettre en couple ou presque et probablement maintenant… Parce que Thomas a toujours des arguments imparables et il arrive toujours à ses fins. Ce qu'il serait redoutable comme homme d'affaires ou avocat. Le jeune homme blond secoue la tête et finit sa tasse de café devenue tiède. Il ne sait pas. Il est toujours perdu entre fatalisme, doute, envies et pensées plutôt sombres. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il parle de divorce quand on lui fait une demande en mariage ? Il a toujours une vision si pessimiste de la vie et de son futur en particulier. Mais il soigne ce trait de caractère, lentement et doucement grâce à Thomas.

« Newt... » Murmure avec une voix suave son compagnon en appuyant ses mains sur la table et se penchant dangereusement vers lui.

Newt voudrait reculer, mais il est hypnotisé par les yeux de son vis-à-vis et sa voix. Et il sait déjà, ô ça oui il le sent au plus profond de lui-même, qu'il va encore céder à Thomas. Il ne résiste jamais longtemps de toute manière. Et faire confiance à Tommy est simple. L'autre l'aime, il le lui prouve chaque jour chaque instant. Et même si Newt ne sait pas pourquoi lui quand il pourrait avoir n'importe qui, il sait que c'est sincère et pur. Jamais Thomas ne lui a fait de mal. Thomas est parfait comme petit-ami, ou presque parce qu'il est nul en cuisine et assez désordonné aussi, tête brûlée par moments. Newt se souvient d'avoir dû s'interposer entre lui et un autre, parce que Thomas peut être sanguin quand on touche à ceux qu'il aime. Et le calmer n'est pas forcément toujours aussi simple que cela. Newt ferme les yeux un moment, de nouveau il tente de chasser les souvenirs au profit du moment présent. Puis il rive ses yeux clairs à ceux de Thomas et il attend la suite.

« Réponds juste à la question… S'il n'y avait pas cette histoire de mois, si tu n'avais qu'à suivre ton envie et tes sentiments, sans penser au reste… sans tenir compte du qu'en-dira-t-on, des autres, des convenances, des doutes qui t'assaillent… Juste ce que tu désires et ce que tu ressens pour moi… Accepterais-tu de m'épouser mon ange ? » Continue de sa voix suave et tentatrice Thomas sans lâcher du regard les yeux clairs troublés par l'émotion.

Il a déjà utilisé cette tournure de phrase une fois. Et Newt ferme les yeux inspirant profondément. Il doit faire le tri comme la dernière fois. Il doit trouver au milieu des émotions et pensées diverses ce qu'il désire vraiment. Et il sait que sa réponse sera définitive avec Thomas. Mais c'est un moyen comme un autre de se sentir vivant et libre. Il se concentre, il essaye d'oublier ses doutes, ses questions et ses peurs latentes, celles qui le réveillent encore la nuit. Sauf que maintenant ses cauchemars sont chassés par l'étreinte tendre et protectrice de son petit-ami. Il trouve la réponse en lui, bien enfouie sous tout le reste. Elle est timide et hésitante, mais renferme bien des promesses. Il sait que c'est ce qu'il veut, et que si la vie était aussi simple que faire ce que l'on veut, c'est ce qu'il aurait répondu directement. Lentement avec un léger soupir, Newt ouvre les yeux et il fixe de nouveau Thomas. Ce dernier n'a pas bougé, l'admirant toujours de son regard amoureux.

« Oui… Oui bien sûr » Murmure le blond en réponse.

Et Thomas sourit. De ce sourire qui fait fondre le monde entier, qui illumine de bonheur ses yeux et ses traits. Ce sourire qui a toujours fait rougir Newt quand il lui est destiné. D'ailleurs, les mains de Thomas se posent sur ses joues chaudes d'émotion. Les longs doigts fins et agiles cajolent sa peau douce et lui envoie une décharge de frissons dans l'échine dorsale et dans tout le corps. Newt ferme les yeux quand l'autre dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est chaud et doux, chaste et romantique… Mais cela ne dure pas. Joueur, Tommy mordille la lèvre inférieure de Newt avant de la suçoter et de la lécher sensuellement, quémandant d'approfondir l'échange. Et il obtient ce qu'il désire quand son petit-ami, enfin maintenant son fiancé, glapit et le laisse prolonger le baiser. Cela devient plus chaud et plus sensuel en quelques secondes, juste le temps que la langue mutine de Thomas ne trouve sa consœur pour l'inviter à danser. Newt étouffe à peine un gémissement. Les doigts agiles quittent son visage, glissent sur sa nuque. Une main s'y arrête, massant délicatement la peau sensible. Et l'autre continue sa course pour se poser sur une de ses hanches. La prise se raffermit et Newt descend de son tabouret pour se laisser attirer contre le corps chaud et vibrant de désir de Thomas. Il y a des chances pour qu'ils n'en restent pas au baiser. C'est même certain. Mais c'est un réveil agréable. Néanmoins Thomas brise leur baiser pour respirer. Il pose son front sur celui de Newt avec un sourire tendre. Lui aussi, maintenant, il a les joues rougies de désir et de plaisir.

« Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-il doucement avant d'embrasser Newt sur le nez puis le front.

« Je t'aime aussi... » Newt dépose une léger bise sur la joue de Tommy.

« Bon il nous reste la date du mariage à définir… Mais avant, je te ferais bien l'amour sur la table de la cuisine... » Taquine l'autre alors que la main sur la hanche de Newt remonte lentement pour se glisser sous le t-shirt, et qu'il niche sa tête dans le cou de son fiancé.

« Tommy ! » Mais ce qui était sensé sortir comme un reproche sonne comme un gémissement de plaisir et de désir à peine dissimulé, quand Thomas commence à suçoter et mordiller la fine peau sensible de son cou et que la main se fait plus qu'osée et aventureuse sous ses vêtements.

* * *

Oui, je sais, j'ai l'art des fins de chapitre au moment où ça commence à être intéressant et chaud. Mais je suis sûre que votre imagination fertile visualisera aisément la scène qui suit.

Donc le formulaire des réclamations se trouve juste en-dessous, n'hésitez pas…

Autre chose j'arrête là parce que j'ai abusé du chocolat et du sucre dans ce chapitre ou je poursuis en vous contant de manière plus ou moins détaillée comment ils se sont rencontrés et mis en couple ? Sachant qu'il y aura sûrement quelques chapitres plus sombres.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Leur première rencontre, j'ignore si ce chapitre est bon, mais je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant et j'espère qu'il vous plaira voire vous amusera un peu aussi. Un grand merci pour vos review et ceux qui ont mis la fic en favoris ou à suivre, cela fait plaisir de voir que certains jugent bonne une histoire. Ça encourage toujours à poursuivre, surtout vos petits mots bien sympathiques. Du coup, j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir donc voilà un chapitre. Et si vous êtes sages, le chapitre 2 suivra assez vite vu que j'ai déjà mon idée de trame. (Qui sait d'ici ce week-end ?)

Bonne lecture.

Plutôt POV Newt même si il y a un léger passage POV Thomas

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Newt aimait son job. Certes, ce n'était pas le plus palpitant du monde ni le plus intéressant, mais il avait ses avantages. Comme celui de ne pas être trop loin de son petit appartement, ce qui lui évitait les longs trajets, d'être bien payé en soit et d'avoir pour collègues ses 2 meilleurs amis. De quoi aurait-il pu se plaindre ? À part peut-être que c'était très routinier avec toujours les mêmes demandes et les mêmes choses à faire. D'un autre côté, il n'avait pas imaginé rester ici toute sa carrière. C'était son premier job, choppé directement à la sortie de l'université et cela lui convenait. Pour l'instant. Plus tard, il chercherait autre chose, quelque chose de plus passionnant et qui répondrait plus à ses attentes. Mais là tout de suite, il ne savait pas encore exactement quel chemin donner à sa vie, et il profitait du calme, qui y était enfin revenu depuis quelques temps. Parce que contrairement à ce que beaucoup de monde pensait, Newt n'avait pas eu la vie si facile que cela. Bien sûr, il ne parlait jamais de ses démons et il était sans doute, pour citer Minho, le mec le plus adorable, souriant et serviable de tout l'univers… Mais cela restait une façade. Quoiqu'il était assez facile de la maintenir ces derniers temps. En même temps, rien ne venait perturber sa petite vie rangée de célibataire. Et il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait venir la troubler.

Mais cela, c'était avant qu'il ne s'étrangle avec son café. Le jeune homme toussa quelques minutes. Il avait avalé de travers et en prime le breuvage était bouillant et cramait littéralement sa langue et sa gorge. Finalement, il se reprit et releva la tête pour observer le nouveau venu. Il savait très bien qu'on allait engager quelqu'un pour remplacer son vieux collègue parti à la retraite. Mais celui, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle de repos avec le chef de service, était juste canon. Newt ne put s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il était présenté à Alby, qui devrait lui servir de mentor pour ses premiers jours dans l'entreprise. Le nouveau avait une peau laiteuse, qui semblait douce, quelques grains de beauté et les cheveux bruns en bataille. Mais surtout il avait un sourire séducteur et magnifique, qu'il offrait à tout le monde alors que ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce. Newt déglutit lentement, incapable de détourner le regard. Ce mec était tout simplement le genre d'homme sur qui il craquait systématiquement. Il se sentait attiré par lui et il aurait bien eu envie de faire plus ample connaissance, mais de manière non professionnelle. Newt se secoua, se giflant mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas fantasmer sur un collègue. Bien sûr, il assumait son homosexualité, même s'il ne l'affichait pas forcément au grand jour. Mais il connaissait le règlement de travail. Et en prime il savait que commencer à rêvasser au boulot ne l'aiderait pas. Il soupira légèrement.

Puis les yeux whisky s'arrêtèrent sur lui. Newt se sentit rougir alors que le nouveau l'observait attentivement, prenant son temps pour le détailler à son aise. Ensuite son sourire se modifia, se faisant plus affirmé et surtout aguicheur. Newt se sentit rougir violemment et il baissa le regard admirant le sol. Il sentait ses joues le brûler ainsi que sa nuque et ses oreilles. Pathétique. Mais il ne pouvait nier l'effet que le regard et le sourire du nouveau avait sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un feu courait dans tout son corps, dans ses veines, sous sa peau. Newt se concentra alors sur son café beaucoup moins chaud. Et il joua avec la tasse dans ses mains prenant le temps d'admirer la couleur sombre du liquide et de le déguster lentement. Il avait le sentiment que le regard de l'autre ne le quittait pas. Il osa vaguement un regard dans la direction du nouveau, qui s'était vaguement tourné histoire de lui faire face. L'inconnu parlait avec Alby tout en l'observant ou plutôt le déshabillant du regard. Newt se tortilla et replongea le nez dans sa tasse avant de croiser à nouveau le regard whisky, qui le perturbait tant.

C'était étrange comme un simple échange visuel pouvait le remuer de l'intérieur. Il se sentait fébrile et impatient. Il aurait aimé se lever et aller saluer le nouveau. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de courage. Mais il était juste pétrifié. Une part de lui se sentait embarrassée par l'intérêt qu'on lui portait, et une autre se sentait flattée et aurait bien aimé conclure avec autre chose qu'un échange de regards. Newt secoua légèrement la tête et soupira de nouveau. Quand il releva lentement le regard, il croisa les yeux noirs et curieux de Minho, qui avait arqué un sourcil et l'analysait. Le jeune homme blond grimaça en réponse et finit sa tasse de café. Quand il se décida à regarder de nouveau vers la porte, et donc le nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer quelques secondes son nouveau fantasme vivant. Sa vie allait se compliquer. Et d'autant plus qu'en se sentant observé, le nouveau tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit de manière séductrice à nouveau y ajoutant un clin d'œil. Et Newt rougit violemment pour la seconde fois.

« Et bien, ça va devenir intéressant et amusant par ici. » Commenta Minho avec un léger sourire taquin.

« Oh la ferme pour une fois. » Rétorqua Newt en haussant les épaules. Il déposa sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de se décider à retourner travailler.

« Quoi ? Moi qui trouvais que ça manquait d'action et d'animation… Je t'avoue que je suis curieux de voir la suite de votre conversation par regards brûlants prochainement... » Et l'asiatique emboîta le pas de son meilleure ami avec un léger rire.

« Il ne va rien se passer. Et je ne vois pas de quel échange de regards tu parles. » Newt pouvait être de mauvaise foi quand il le voulait, mais il en fallait plus pour rebuter Minho en général.

« Mais bien sûr. Essaye d'éviter d'être bloqué dans l'ascenseur avec lui… Vu comme il t'a déshabillé du regard, cela risque de ne pas rester platonique ! » Le taquina Minho à nouveau.

Newt soupira de nouveau et il roula des yeux. Mais il préféra ne pas répondre à la dernière taquinerie de son meilleur ami. Il se contenta de regagner son bureau et son ordinateur en essayant de ne pas laisser son imagination dévier. Mais il était un peu tard, car l'idée de Minho lui envoyait quelques images peu avouables. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il devait se ressaisir vite fait pour faire son travail correctement. Bien qu'imaginer la texture des lèvres du nouveau, la chaleur de sa peau était plus agréable que de répondre à des lettres et mettre à jour ses dossiers. Newt soupira discrètement et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. C'était rare qu'un simple regard le mette dans un tel état, mais le nouveau était juste parfait. Et il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à le trouver beau. Il avait aussi remarqué le regard de la gente féminine sur lui. Si cela n'était pas contraire à leur règlement de travail, il était certain que beaucoup tenteraient leur chance. Ceci dit elles avaient certainement toutes plus de chance que lui.

Newt reprit lentement le travail tentant de se concentrer. Il aimait bien l'ambiance du bureau. Alby et Minho n'étaient pas très loin de lui et ils pouvaient toujours communiquer via une messagerie instantanée ou courriel. C'était un des avantages d'avoir accès à une messagerie autre que celle professionnelle. Pour le reste, en général Newt travaillait à un rythme plutôt correct prenant son temps de bien faire les choses voire d'aider des collègues. Tout le monde l'appréciait ici, parce qu'il était toujours de bonne humeur et serviable. Il était peut-être trop gentil avec les autres, mais il laissait volontiers Alby et Minho traumatiser les nouveaux.

« Newt. » L'interpella une voix grave plus que familière.

« Hum hum une minute Alby... » Rétorqua Newt, qui avait bien l'attention de finir et d'enregistrer sa pièce avant d'accorder son attention à son ami.

Alby prit patience mais soupira bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire un peu plus Newt. Finalement il enregistra la modification, tourna son siège et Oh… Wow… Alby avait près de lui le nouveau, qui observait Newt attentivement avec ses yeux perçants. Celui-ci déglutit silencieusement et son sourire se fana un moment. Il évita consciencieusement le regard de l'autre ou de s'attarder sur ses lèvres, et il reporta son attention sur Alby… Ce dernier, bras croisés, l'observait avec curiosité. L'esprit paralysé, Newt mit quelques minutes à comprendre que son manque de sourire et la rougeur inhabituelle de ses joues étaient la cause du regard scrutateur de son ami. Rapidement, il se composa un visage et le sourire amical qu'il arborait continuellement revint.

« Thomas, Newt. Newt, Thomas. » Présenta finalement Alby. « Bonne nouvelle, tu as choppé le partenaire de travail le plus amical du service, donc Newt va t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire et t'aider à te familiariser avec les programmes. Bon travail à vous deux. »

« Hein ?! » C'était une réponse pathétique, mais Newt n'arrivait qu'à penser à oui mais non parce qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il travaille avec Thomas, puisque c'était son prénom, et réussisse l'exploit de mettre un filtre sur ses pensées en même temps ou qu'il ne se noie dans le magnifique regard whisky. D'ailleurs, le dit Thomas eut un sourire amusé mais relativement tendre.

« Le plus serviable mais pas le plus intelligent de toute évidence. » Ajouta Alby en faisant demi-tour et en plantant le nouveau près du bureau de Newt.

« Je t'emmerde Alby. » Rétorqua Newt, qui venait sous l'insulte de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le silence retomba et Newt humidifia ses lèvres devenues sèches. Bien sûr, c'était évident qu'il l'ait pour collègue direct vu que la personne, qu'il remplaçait, travaillait avec lui avant. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à se préparer mentalement ? Newt avait toujours eu extrêmement difficile à gérer ses relations avec des mecs qui l'attiraient physiquement. Il fallait dire qu'en général, ils étaient hétérosexuels et que Newt ne voulait pas embarrasser par son orientation sexuelle. Bref, il sentait que travailler juste en face de Thoma heures par jour allait mettre sa résistance et son contrôle de soi à rude épreuve. Mais il pouvait le faire… Ou pas. Parce qu'il faudrait déjà que l'autre arrête de le regarder avec ces yeux-là et qu'il arrête de sourire comme cela. Un moment Newt se demanda si le nouveau cultivait l'art de la séduction, et qu'il avait compris que Newt était gay et essayait de s'attirer ses faveurs professionnelles, ou bien si lui aussi était gay. Enfin soit comme les relations entre employés étaient totalement proscrites, la question n'avait pas à se poser. Et Newt se secoua mentalement pour arrêter de dévisager l'autre et de rougir. Thomas s'assit alors sur son bureau. Newt cligna des yeux.

« Ta place, c'est juste là. » Commenta-t-il en pointant du doigt le siège juste face au sien. Ils allaient travailler en vis-à-vis et il aurait tout le loisir d'admirer le plus discrètement du monde possible le nouveau.

« Donc Newt c'est un surnom ? » Questionna Thomas en descendant du bureau pour s'installer sur sa chaise de bureau, sans lâcher des yeux le blond.

« On se demande comment tu as deviné. Je suppose qu'on t'a donné tes codes de connexion au programme, Tommy ? » Et flûte sa langue avait fourché. Newt ferma les yeux et inspira. On ne donnait pas de surnom à un nouveau collègue.

« Tommy ?! » Répéta l'autre avec une voix surprise, mais il continuait de sourire.

« Désolé. Thomas. Donc tes codes ?! » Newt essayait de toutes ses forces de revenir à une conversation purement professionnelle et il espérait que l'autre l'imiterait.

« En général on m'appelle Tom. Enfin surtout mon ex, mes amis utilisent Thomas. Mais tu peux m'appeler Tommy, ça ne me dérange vraiment pas. » Continua sur sa lancée Thomas avant de remarquer le regard totalement désespéré et perdu de Newt. « Oui, j'ai eu mes codes. »

« Super… On va peut-être pouvoir travailler un peu aujourd'hui. » Marmonna pour lui même Newt en focalisant son regard sur son écran d'ordinateur où l'icône nouveau message clignotait. Instinctivement, il cliqua dessus pour le lire.

« Et donc Newt ça vient de… ? » Tenta à nouveau Thomas, curieux d'en apprendre plus sur son collègue.

Mais Newt ne répondit pas directement trop occupé à lire son courriel, à soupirer et à y répondre avec une détermination assez touchante selon Thomas. Le nouveau prit le temps d'observer son collègue plus attentivement que dans la salle de pause. Il le trouvait mignon voire sexy, surtout quand il rougissait à cause de ses regards ou sourires. Thomas avait une attirance plus que certaine pour Newt. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas plus que cela. Après tout, il n'était pas du genre à se mettre dans une case. Et puis, Newt semblait avoir une personnalité intéressante et touchante. Alby lui avait dit qu'il était serviable et gentil, qu'il serait une aide précieuse pour ses débuts dans l'entreprise. Il n'avait sûrement pas tort. Mais Thomas avait envie de mieux connaître le jeune homme. Il l'intriguait et le captivait sans rien faire. Finalement, il se décida à allumer son ordinateur et à entrer les codes que la secrétaire lui avait fourni après la signature de son contrat.

« Newt c'est pour Newton. » Répondit enfin Newt. « Isaac Newton. Mes parents avaient un sacré sens de l'humour. »

« Je suis sûr que ton fruit préféré est la pomme. » Taquina Thomas avec un clin d'œil.

« Mais dis-moi, tu as un sacré sens de l'humour toi ! » Et cette fois-ci Newt avait un sourire vraiment amusé.

Thomas éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Finalement, travailler ensemble serait peut-être plaisant. Newt ne jugeait jamais négativement les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Thomas semblait, certes séducteur, mais aussi intelligent et amical. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Newt au fond. Le reste serait à découvrir au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations. Peut-être pourraient-ils être amis. Il l'espérait. Thomas était quelqu'un d'intéressant après tout.

« Allez Tommy, mets-toi au travail. » Ajouta Newt avec un clin d'œil et il eut le plaisir de voir Thomas papillonner des yeux et ses joues rosir légèrement. « N'hésite pas à demander si tu as besoin d'aide ou d'une information. »

* * *

Le bureau des réclamations se trouve juste en dessous….


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Alors j'ai un style un peu spécial surtout en ce qui concerne l'organisation temporelle de mes histoires. Donc ici ce serait la suite presque directe du prologue. Je fais des allées et venues présent – passé. Autrement dit j'alterne l'histoire de leur rencontre et celle de l'organisation du mariage. En espérant que je ne perde personne quelque part coincé dans une faille temporelle (oui, oui j'ai aussi regardé Doctor Who...).

_**Avertissement :**_ Ne jugez pas Alby de manière trop sévère. Il sait des choses, que vous ne savez pas encore et sa réaction a une justification, qui deviendra plus claire plus tard (j'espère du moins).

Je suis incertaine quant à la qualité de ce chapitre et le fait qu'il entre parfaitement dans l'histoire. Mais soit, on verra bien.

Donc retour au présent et à cette étrange histoire de mariage… Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Donc vous allez vous marier ? » Demande avec une voix surprise Minho. Son regard passe de Newt à Thomas lentement. Il ne cache nullement son étonnement. Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle que venant de ces deux-là, c'est presque logique.

« Oui, c'est l'idée. Et si t'es gentil tu pourras être mon témoin. » Répond avec un sourire taquin Thomas. Newt se contente de rouler des yeux et d'observer Alby du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier n'a toujours fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de boire son verre de coca en silence.

« Et vous serez donc époux et époux ? » Poursuit lentement Minho en faisant une grimace comique. « Ou mari et mari. »

«Félicitations Minho, tu viens de comprendre le principe du mariage. Je suis fier de toi ! » Ironise Newt prenant de vitesse Thomas, qui se contente de rire sous cape face à l'air faussement outré de leur ami.

« Vous n'avez pas vaguement l'impression d'aller trop vite. » Finalement Alby est sorti de son mutisme, et il dépose son verre sur la table toisant avec intérêt les deux fiancés.

Quelque part en lui, sa partie raison qui sommeille sait qu'Alby n'a pas tort, mais Newt ne veut pas s'engager dans cette conversation-là. Son ami a toujours été raisonnable, bien plus que Minho et même plus que lui, qui pourtant est assez posé et réfléchi. Il a toujours fait office de sage dans le groupe. Alby peut paraître froid et distant, assez autoritaire mais il a à cœur de voir ses proches heureux, sains et saufs. Newt le sait. Et il espère que Thomas le comprend aussi. Minho grimace à nouveau de manière comique et regarde vers le sol avant de faire un clin d'œil à Tommy. Ces deux-là s'entendent comme larrons en foire, et Newt sait déjà que l'asiatique approuve leur idée. En même temps, tout ce qui peut rendre les autres heureux est acceptable pour Minho. Il a une autre manière d'aborder la vie. Il est plus du genre _'Fais ce que tu désires et rends-toi heureux malgré les risques_ _qui sont toujours surmontables'_. À se demander comment Alby et lui peuvent être amis.

« Quel rabat-joie tu peux être. En général, c'est félicitations qu'on dit Alby. » Commente Minho en secouant de la tête. « Et puis, regarde ils ont l'air heureux nos tourtereaux, tu devrais apprécier le moment et le fêter avec nous. »

« On est sûr de notre décision. On en a longuement parlé ce matin... » Réplique Thomas et il prend la main de Newt dans la sienne. Le blondinet peut sentir la tension dans les doigts de son compagnon. Et rien qu'à la manière dont il serre sa main, il devine que tout son corps vient de se tendre d'appréhension. Newt observe Thomas puis Alby un moment. Même s'ils s'apprécient tous les deux, ils restent qu'ils ont des opinions et une vision de la vie différente.

« Oh pour toi, je n'en doute nullement Thomas. Tu es du genre à profiter de la vie et à gérer les conséquences de tes gestes après coup. Je suis persuadé que tu veux ce mariage, qu'il te rend vraiment heureux et que tu n'as pas de doute parce que cela durera ce que ça durera… Et que tu conçois la vie ainsi. Par contre, je m'inquiète pour Newt. » Explique Alby lentement de sa voix posée. « Je le connais mieux que toi, et je désire qu'il soit sûr de son choix... »

Le silence s'installe un moment dans le salon. Thomas et Alby se toisent et Minho les observe un peu inquiet. Newt se contente de fermer les yeux et de soupirer. Il n'est pas surpris du côté protecteur et raisonnable de son ami. Il sait dans quel état déplorable il était quand ils se sont rencontrés. Il se souvient du temps qu'Alby et Minho ont passé avec lui, de leurs efforts pour l'aider à aller mieux. Il sait que depuis cette nuit fatidique, où il a probablement fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, tous deux veillent sur lui telles des mères poules. Et la peur d'Alby de le voir replonger est légitime. Thomas sait presque tout du passé de Newt, mais il ne gère pas la remarque de la même manière. Et sa prise sur la main de Newt s'affermit et devient clairement possessive.

« Tu insinues quoi ? Que je l'ai forcé à me dire oui ? Que je ne tiens pas compte de ce que Newt pense ou désire ? Tu crois vraiment que je le forcerais à m'épouser ? » Réplique amèrement Thomas avec un visage fermé et froid. « Je pensais qu'on se connaissait mieux que cela. »

« Je dis juste que vous avez l'art de faire les choses trop vite ou dans le désordre. » Commente toujours calmement Alby. «Je connais Newt, et je sais à quel point il est réfléchi et pense les choses avant de les faire… Sauf quand cela te concerne. Le mariage c'est sacré. C'est s'unir à quelqu'un pour la vie. Et c'est mieux de le faire quand on y a bien réfléchi. Soyons réalistes, vous avez probablement couché ensemble avant même d'envisager d'être un couple ou d'avoir un premier rendez-vous, vous vous êtes installés ensemble avant d'être un vrai couple sur un coup de tête… Cela ne fait que sept mois et vous parlez de mariage ? Qu'est-ce que cela coûte d'attendre encore un peu, dis-moi Thomas ? Cela va-t-il vraiment changer quelque chose entre vous de patienter quelques mois de plus avant d'envisager sérieusement une union ? »

Minho fait les yeux ronds et siffle entre ses dents. Newt a vaguement rougi avant de pâlir légèrement, se sentant jugé. Il s'en veut qu'Alby pense que Thomas le manipule et lui met la tête à l'envers. Même si au fond, son ami a des arguments valables et logiques. Thomas a resserré encore sa prise sur la main de Newt et il fixe droit dans les yeux Alby sans ciller. Leur dialogue semble muet et consiste en un échange visuel. Mais il y a peu de chance pour qu'un des deux ne baisse les yeux en premier. Newt lance un regard à Minho, qui lui offre un sourire aussi réconfortant que possible.

« Si Newt veut attendre, on attendra. » Finit par décréter Thomas. « Je ne le force à rien contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser. Donc voilà on va être sages et patienter, si c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Satisfait ? Ou faut-il que je demande aussi sa permission à Minho et à soyons fous à Gally aussi ? »

« Tu te vexes pour rien. J'essaye juste d'être raisonnable pour vous. » Réplique lentement Alby. « Je ne conteste pas votre relation ou même vos sentiments, je vous dis juste que tout le monde pensera que vous brûlez les étapes... »

« Mais on va se marier. » La voix de Newt est froide et son sourire est plus provocateur que chaleureux pour une fois. Il toise un moment Alby avant de libérer sa main de la prise de Thomas. « Comme on l'a décidé. Et on n'a ni besoin de ta bénédiction ni de ton autorisation. Ni de celle de personne d'autre. Et on n'oblige personne à venir au mariage s'il n'est pas d'accord ou à nous approuver. ...Il y a du champagne au frigo si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à le servir…. »

Newt se lève et donne un petit coup d'épaule à Thomas. Puis il quitte le salon pour la cuisine, où il prend appui un moment sur l'évier en fermant les yeux. Il sait que son ami a des doutes légitimes et qu'il ne veut en aucun cas le mettre à mal. Mais il aurait aimé pour une fois une approbation totale, qui n'aurait pas réanimé quelques doutes en lui. Newt soupire silencieusement en serrant les bords de l'évier un peu plus. Il ne désire pas changer d'opinion. Ce mariage, il le désire autant que Thomas. Mais il a besoin de soutien et de félicitations, parce qu'il n'en trouvera pas en dehors de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils sont sa famille depuis six ans maintenant. Et il a besoin qu'ils soient de son côté, même si il sait aussi que Alby a raison. Ou du moins, son ami veut juste être sûr de ce qu'il décide, parce que c'est vrai aussi que Newt n'est pas Thomas, et qu'il gère moins bien les échecs surtout sur le plan privé et sentimental. Il ignore comment il vivrait s'ils devaient se séparer. C'est quelque chose qui effraye Newt et qu'il ne peut imaginer.

Newt soupire de nouveau. Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Il sent une présence dans la cuisine, mais ne prend pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir lequel des trois jeunes hommes est venu l'aider avec les flûtes et le champagne. Newt se redresse légèrement. Et il inspire et expire lentement pour calmer ses pensées un peu chaotiques. Deux bras l'enlacent et un front vient se poser sur son épaule. Et Newt sait lequel des trois est venu à lui. Doucement, il pose une main sur celles de son fiancé qui se trouvent sur son ventre. Un léger sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Lentement, Newt force Thomas à le lâcher et il se retourne pour faire face à son compagnon. Il lui offre un sourire tendre avant de prendre en coupe le visage de son fiancé entre ses mains et d'embrasser pleinement ses lèvres. C'est mieux comme cela. Il n'y a rien de sensuel ou d'érotique. C'est tendre et doux comme échange. Et Thomas sourit contre la bouche de Newt.

« Ah ! Le champagne était une excuse pour vous bécoter ! » S'exclame Minho ce qui force les deux amoureux à se séparer. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça quand on n'est pas là à tout hasard ? Pas que ça me dérange mais bon ayez pitié du pauvre célibataire que je suis... »

« Oh mon pauvre serais-tu frustré ? » Taquine Thomas en s'éloignant de Newt et en ouvrant le frigidaire pour prendre la bouteille de champagne qu'ils ont acheté plus tôt dans la journée pour fêter leurs fiançailles avec Alby et Minho.

« Oui bah as-tu idée de ce qu'on ressent quand on est célibataire et qu'on voit un couple en train de se peloter comme ça ? » Réplique Minho, qui ose néanmoins venir plus près du couple. Newt rigole légèrement et il secoue la tête alors que son meilleur ami prend appui contre le plan de travail juste à côté de lui. « N'en veux pas à Alby. Il n'est pas aussi diplomate que toi, mais il n'est pas mal intentionné. Et il est heureux pour vous sincèrement. »

« Je sais. » Newt murmure en réponse. Et il ouvre l'armoire pour en sortir quatre flûtes à champagne, qu'il dépose sur la table. «Je n'ai pas oublié tu sais ce que vous avez fait pour moi autrefois. Je le connais bien et une part de moi admet qu'il a raison. Mais je suis aussi sûr de mon choix. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas trop envie de penser pendant des semaines. J'ai juste envie d'être heureux. Je le suis. Ça devrait être suffisant non ? »

Thomas se contente d'ouvrir la bouteille de champagne sans participer à la conversation. Il ne se sent pas le droit d'intervenir dans leur amitié, même si Minho est autant son meilleur ami que celui de Newt. Il observe les deux autres discuter tout en évitant de mettre du champagne partout. Alors qu'il s'approche pour servir le vin mousseux, Thomas a un moment d'arrêt et il observe avec surprise Alby. Ce dernier est appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte les bras croisés, et il regarde les deux autres. Minho et Newt aussi l'observent en silence se demandant s'il va parler ou non. Finalement, Thomas sert le champagne dans les flûtes en silence.

« Et bien c'est suffisant. Si tu es heureux et Thomas aussi, je le suis pour vous. » Alby s'approche lentement avec un sourire.

Thomas tend une flûte de champagne à Alby avec un sourire. Minho en prend une et ils se décident à trinquer tous les quatre. Finalement, tout se passe bien. Alby sait faire la part des choses et les deux fiancés ne sont pas rancuniers. Et puis, Minho sait détendre l'atmosphère quand il le faut. Les quatre garçons boivent en silence leur verre et échangent quelques sourires et regards. Ce sera à qui relancera la conversation en premier.

« Bon alors, il a lieu quand ce fameux mariage ? » Demande enfin Minho en se resservant un verre.

« On n'a pas encore décidé ni quand, ni qui on invite. » Répond Newt en faisant tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre d'un air absent.

« On pourrait faire cela ce week-end. Il suffit qu'on aille tous les quatre à Las Vegas. » Propose Minho avec un sourire taquin. « Vous vous mariez, on fait la fête et on profite d'un week-end de divertissement... »

« Très romantique, le genre de mariage que tout le monde désire... » Commente Alby en haussant des sourcils.

« On pensait plutôt à un mariage normal, Minho, célébré ici avec nos amis et notre famille. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'on fera une très grande fête avec plus de 500 invités ceci dit. Mais quand même quelque chose de mieux et plus romantique que Las Vegas. » Explique Thomas en remettant du champagne dans toutes les flûtes avec un léger sourire. Il désire vraiment un beau mariage, quelque chose de correcte et romantique. « Et puis on a le temps de le préparer. »

« Dans ce cas, je me ferais un plaisir de l'organiser votre union. » Propose Minho avec un air hyper fier de lui.

« Et combien de mariages as-tu déjà organisé ? » Questionne Newt avec une voix non suspicieuse. Enfin si, il ne fait rien pour cacher le fait qu'il doute que son meilleur ami soit capable d'organiser ce genre de chose.

« Probablement aucun. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'a même jamais été invité à un mariage. » Réplique Alby, qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Vous êtes injustes les mecs ! Je peux bien l'organiser, cela me fera un exercice avant de devoir préparer mon propre mariage. » Minho fait une tête d'enfant à qui on vient d'enlever son jouet sans raison. Il est assez comique avec sa moue boudeuse.

« Commence par te trouver quelqu'un avant d'envisager de te marier. » Ricane Thomas avant d'avaler une gorgée de champagne. « Mais promis, en tant que témoin tu pourras donner ton avis. »

Minho continue à tirer de manière enfantine la tête face à la remarque sur son célibat. Les trois autres se contentent de se marrer, amusés par le comportement de leur ami. La soirée promet d'être amusante et riche en fous rires.

* * *

Avez-vous survécu ? Il était sensé être vaguement léger et amusant ce chapitre, je devrais peut-être ne pas tenter de glisser de l'humour par moment...

Bref pour toutes réclamations, complétez le formulaire ci-dessous.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Alors retour dans le passé, un mois après les débuts prometteurs de Thomas dans l'entreprise. Ah oui, je vis toujours…

_**Avertissement :**_ Aucun, si ce n'est que le POV est plutôt celui de Thomas et Minho. Du coup on en apprend un peu plus sur eux, surtout sur Thomas en fait. C'est sensé être amusant... J'ai introduit Chuck aussi. Vous allez voir au fil des chapitres, ils vont presque tous se retrouver dans la fic ou être cité.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Thomas avait toujours assumé son choix de vie et son orientation sexuelle. Certes cela n'était pas conventionnel pour beaucoup de monde, et il ne le criait pas non plus sur tous les toits. Mais il ne cachait pas quand quelqu'un lui plaisait, et si on le questionnait il répondait sincèrement à la question. Évidemment avoir des parents compréhensifs l'avait aidé. Pas que cela avait été facile dès le départ, parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que c'était déroutant, tant pour eux que pour lui. Après tout, il s'était rendu compte une fois adolescent qu'il était autant attiré par les filles que les garçons… Alors même si aujourd'hui cela lui semblait naturel, cette petite différence d'avec ses amis du lycée l'avait au départ laissé perdu et incertain. Mais la conversation avec ses parents et leur attitude ouverte l'avaient aidé. Ensemble, ils avaient avancé. Ce qui lui permettait de se sentir épanoui. Bien sûr, Thomas avait conscience que tout le monde n'avait pas des parents aussi ouverts d'esprit que les siens. Peu s'en faut malheureusement. Cependant, s'il avait une confiance en lui assez forte et bonne de manière générale, et se montrait séducteur dès que quelqu'un attirait son regard, il se retrouvait face à une muraille impénétrable. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir sorti le grand jeu tout en étant discret mais assez explicite : sourires aguicheurs, clins d'œil, remarques à double sens, frôlements du pied sous le bureau, présence quasi permanente et propositions d'aide à tout va, frôlements pas si involontaires, tentatives de conversation, observations admiratives à peine voilées, questions personnelles, tentatives de rendez-vous déguisées en sortie entre collègues… Bref tout son arsenal habituel avait été déployé. Sans succès. La tour restait imprenable et résistait à tout. Pas même une vague fissure laissant entrevoir un certain intérêt pour sa petite personne. C'était frustrant.

« Il me déteste. » Murmura-t-il avec un soupir profond.

« Qui ça ? » Questionna Minho avec un vague froncement de sourcils.

Minho et Thomas étaient devenus proches. Ils ne se qualifiaient pas encore d'amis, mais l'asiatique était selon le jeune homme le plus aimable et amusant de la bande. Ils se comprenaient et partageaient des points communs. Alors après un mois, Thomas commençait doucement à envisager une amitié avec lui, qui pourrait être sincère et durable. Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, le jeune homme brun retourna à sa contemplation douloureuse du blond, qui parlait avec Alby à l'autre bout de la salle. Et il soupira de nouveau. Peu patient, Minho lui donna un coup de coude. Il ne fallait pas rêver avec lui, si on lâchait ce genre de propos, il exigeait une explication.

« Newt. » Finit-il par répondre. « J'ai beau essayer, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fuit... »

« Peut-être que ça le gêne ton rentre-dedans pas discret. » Grommela Minho, qui pour une fois aurait bien voulu ne pas être si curieux. Il se sentait pris au piège dans cette conversation, parce que Newt était un de ses meilleurs amis, comme un frère pour lui et Thomas était en train de devenir un bon ami.

« Bah pourquoi ?! Il est pas gay Newt ? » Demanda du but en blanc Chuck le stagiaire, qui avait lui aussi sympathisé avec Thomas.

« Il l'est ? » Thomas avait tourné la tête un peu trop brusquement vers Minho avec un regard rempli d'espoir. S'il était sincère, il reconnaîtrait qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité. Et il savait Minho très proche de l'objet de ses désirs. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fusillait le stagiaire du regard.

« Si il l'est…. C'est juste Newt quoi. Il n'étale pas sa vie privée au grand jour. Et sérieusement, les coups d'un soir et les relations courtes sans lendemain, ce n'est pas son truc… Je pense aussi qu'il se protège… Il ne l'a pas toujours eu facile. Donc Thomas, il faut fixer ton désir sur quelqu'un d'autre au bureau si tu veux une petite aventure. » Expliqua le jeune homme asiatique tout en continuant d'atomiser le plus jeune du regard.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais juste tirer un coup ou le baiser. » Commenta Thomas en reportant son attention sur Newt à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Sincèrement, il est plus le type de personnes dont on tombe amoureux et avec qui on construit une partie de sa vie qu'un mec avec qui on couche. »

Son ex petite-amie le qualifiait de bisexuel, mais Thomas ne se retrouvait pas dans cette définition. Certes il avait eu des histoires avec des femmes et des hommes. Il pouvait désirer n'importe qui mais pour lui ce n'était une question de genre. Non, Thomas tombait amoureux. D'un sourire, d'un regard, d'une texture de peau ou d'une personnalité. Il aimait un être en entier, peu importait qu'il soit de genre féminin ou masculin. C'était la personne qu'il aimait. Il tombait souvent amoureux. Parfois cela durait des semaines, des mois voire des années. Parfois c'était plus éphémère. Parfois c'était à sens unique. Et il avait l'impression de vivre ce genre de relation en ce moment. Seulement voilà, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher et à porter ses envies ailleurs. Parce que même si Newt ne se livrait pas, en un mois Thomas avait appris à le connaître. Et plus il en découvrait, plus il désirait être proche du blond. Il était prêt à tout pour avoir une place, même celle de simple ami, dans sa vie. Il avait rarement ressenti les choses de manière si intense. Il était captivé, prisonnier volontaire mais incapable de savoir ce qu'il éveillait comme sentiment chez le blond. Cela aussi c'était frustrant. (1)

« Je suis en train de tomber amoureux. » Ajouta-t-il doucement avec un doux sourire alors qu'il dévorait Newt des yeux. Ce dernier lui accorda un regard et Thomas en profita pour lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'œil, déclenchant un rougissement des plus adorables selon lui sur la joue du blond.

« De Newt ? T'es amoureux de Newt ? » Répéta avec surprise Chuck, qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange.

Minho, quant à lui, se contenta de s'étrangler avec son café et de tousser comme un tuberculeux. Thomas lui accorda un moment d'attention avec un vague sourire amusé et moqueur. L'asiatique n'allait pas survivre à cette conversation. Il le sentait bien au fond de lui. En même temps, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Thomas avoue ce genre de choses. Donc voilà que le nouveau passait du _il est attirant je me le ferais bien_ à _je tombe amoureux de lui et je veux faire ma vie avec_. Bon, Thomas n'avait pas dit qu'il envisageait de passer le reste de sa vie en couple avec Newt. Juste qu'il le voyait comme quelqu'un avec partager un sacré bout de chemin, et qu'il avait des sentiments de plus en plus forts pour lui. Et d'un autre côté, il savait ce que Newt ressentait et pensait de Thomas. Minho ne savait juste pas s'il devait détruire les espoirs du brun ou l'encourager. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué encore ? Ah oui, le foutu règlement de travail, si cher à Newt qui aimait les choses claires et ordonnées, qui interdisaient aux membres du personnel de se mettre en couple ou même d'avoir des relations intimes entre eux.

« Tu sais que c'est contre le règlement ? » Questionna Chuck et pour une fois, Minho eut envie de le remercier. « On n'a pas le droit sous peine de licenciement de coucher ou se mettre en couple avec un autre membre du personnel. Et Newt, il le respecte à la lettre le règlement. Il dit toujours que l'ordre c'est ce qui fait tourner la boîte. »

« Sérieux ? Si c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche d'être avec lui, le choix sera vite fait. » Répliqua Thomas en haussant des épaules. « Je donne ma démission. »

Et il était plus que sérieux. Il n'allait pas mettre sa chance d'être en couple avec quelqu'un, qui éveillait des sentiments aussi forts en lui, juste pour un bout de papier. Des entreprises pouvant l'engager, il y en avait plein. Par contre quelqu'un capable d'allumer un tel feu en lui, d'animer son envie d'être meilleur pour lui et lui refiler l'envie de le protéger et de le chérir, il n'y en avait qu'un jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Alors si Newt était son âme sœur ou son grand amour, il n'allait pas laisser un règlement le priver de ce bonheur. Il y avait plus important qu'un job dans la vie. La santé, la famille et l'amour par exemple. Après, chacun ses priorités.

« Tu es accro toi, pense à la désintoxication. » Commenta Minho avec un léger roulement des yeux. Cette conversation ne menait à rien selon lui et elle devenait vraiment étrange.

« Il n'est peut-être pas célibataire. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il te résiste. » Ajouta Chuck, qui semblait avoir envie de venir en aide à Thomas. Et encore une fois, Minho fusilla le stagiaire des yeux.

« Il est avec quelqu'un ? » Questionna finalement le brun en fixant avec intérêt son ami asiatique.

Non décidément, Minho détestait cette conversation. Il pourrait mentir après tout, et affirmer que oui Newt avait un mec dont il était éperdument amoureux. Les deux autres n'auraient presque aucun moyen de le vérifier, et avec un peu de chance le blond entrerait dans son jeu. Seulement, Minho avait en ce moment avec cette solution un double problème. D'abord, il était un piètre menteur. Il fallait bien l'avouer. Alby arrivait à vous faire gober n'importe quoi. Newt se contentait du silence quand il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Mais Minho ? Du trio, il était le mec le plus sincère et le plus direct. Il disait toujours la vérité, qu'elle soit agréable ou non. Il avait ce petit ton sarcastique et il balançait sa vérité sans se soucier de l'impact sur les autres. Alors, il n'avait aucune pratique dans l'art du mensonge. Et chaque fois qu'il avait essayé, il s'était fait griller dans la seconde. Et son second problème tenait dans le regard de chiot de Thomas. Sérieusement, il le regardait avec tellement d'espoir et de doute en même temps, qu'il arrivait à faire fondre son cœur de glace. Comment il pourrait mentir en sachant que cela ferait mal à Thomas, qui lui avait avoué sans détour être raide dingue de Newt ?

« Non, il est célibataire depuis un moment. » Finit-il par soupirer vaincu. Il était certain que ce genre de conversations reviendrait sur le tapis plus régulièrement maintenant.

« Bon alors, tu ne l'intéresses peut-être pas. » Commenta Chuck avec un haussement d'épaules. « Cela arrive d'aimer quelqu'un, qui ne partage pas nos sentiments. »

C'était décidé Minho détestait le stagiaire. Parce que là, il ne voyait pas trop comment s'en sortir sans être ouvertement explicite. Et en même temps, il ne voulait pas se mêler de cela. Pas qu'il redoutait la colère de Newt, mais il préférait éviter de se retrouver protagoniste d'une histoire d'amour. Il appréciait Thomas et il adorait Newt comme un frère. Mais, il était hors de question que le blond souffre ou que Minho joue les marieuses. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Thomas et Newt n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller avec leurs sentiments respectifs. Le jeune homme but d'une traite ce qui lui restait de café avant de croiser le regard interrogatif et anxieux de Thomas.

« Quoi ?! » Soupira-t-il bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse.

« Hum… Alors suis-je son type ou pas ? Il doit bien t'avoir dit quelque chose non ? Au moins à quel point je suis agaçant ? » Demanda Thomas en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais qu'on parle de Newt là ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué dans tes observations approfondies de sa personne, qu'il était du genre gentil avec tout le monde et serviable. Tu penses vraiment qu'adorable comme il est, il pourrait dire du mal de toi ? » Répliqua Minho dans l'espoir d'éviter à répondre réellement à la question. Mais le froncement de sourcils de Thomas lui indiqua qu'il n'échapperait pas de toute manière à cet aveu. Si Newt l'apprenait, il allait le maudire sur 10 générations. « Je dirais que le problème ce serait peut-être l'inverse ? »

Minho ou l'art de dire sans dire. Et au vu de comment le regard de Thomas s'illumina, il avait plus que bien compris le sous-entendu. L'asiatique souffla doucement. Voilà qu'il encourageait Thomas à continuer ses tentatives de séduction. Bon, il reconnaissait qu'ils étaient adorables tous les deux : Thomas avec ses tentatives de flirt et Newt avec sa capacité à essayer de ne rien montrer. Si ce n'est que vu comment le brun le faisait rougir et bégayer, Minho se demandait pourquoi ce dernier doutait ? Après tout, il était canon pour un mec. Et même si l'intérêt de l'asiatique se limitait à la gente féminine, il savait reconnaître quand un autre homme était beau ou séduisant. Ce qui était le cas de Thomas. Et puis, il avait bien surpris quelques regards un peu déplacés de Newt sur son anatomie, quand le brun ne pouvait pas le remarquer. De plus, il avait une personnalité intéressante. Sa compagnie ferait du bien à Newt. Minho était presque sûr qu'en couple, ils auraient tous deux un certain équilibre. Cependant s'il savait pourquoi Newt agissait de manière timide, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thomas se sentait si peu sûr de lui. C'était un peu à l'encontre de l'image qu'il renvoyait aux autres dans tous les autres domaines, même en séduction vu comme il manipulait par moments son entourage à coup de compliments, clins d'œil et sourires… Mais avec Newt, il devenait timide et incertain, presque maladroit dans sa manière de flirter. Cela serait un mystère à résoudre plus tard.

« Bon alors, il est peut-être trop timide ou il n'a pas envie d'être en couple. Peut-être qu'il a rompu récemment et veut une pause… C'est possible. » Proposa Chuck. Apparemment il voulait vraiment trouver une raison au refus de Newt envers Thomas ou rassurer son ami.

« Dis voir, le stagiaire, on ne t'a pas refilé du boulot en arrivant ce matin ? Parce que si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, j'ai une tonne de dossiers sur mon bureau à aller classer aux archives. » Rétorqua Minho à bout de patience et ne voulant pas continuer leur conversation, que Chuck avait tendance à toujours relancer.

Le stagiaire murmura quelque chose avant de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier, et de filer hors de la zone de repos. Minho eut un sourire fier de lui, qui diminua quand il croisa le regard réprobateur de Thomas. Le jeune homme grimaça et haussa des épaules. Son ami se contenta de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête défaitiste. Thomas en profita pour finir sa tasse de café et pour lancer un dernier regard vers Newt, qui avait depuis disparu. Il était probablement retourné travailler. Thomas grimaça. Mais au moins maintenant il savait qu'il plaisait à Newt, et que ses tentatives faisaient partiellement mouche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à définitivement briser les barrières de l'autre ou de découvrir ce qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller avec lui.

« Tu aurais pu être plus sympa avec Chuck. Il n'est pas si ennuyant tu sais. » Commenta-t-il pour la forme.

« Oui, bien il m'a énervé… Il est bavard en plus et son humour ne fait rire que lui. » Argumenta Minho de mauvaise foi comme souvent quand il était pris en faute.

« Chuck est gentil. Il essaye vraiment d'être aimable. » Répliqua Thomas en se débarrassant de sa tasse à café. « Et je lui suis reconnaissant, grâce à lui je sais que j'ai quand même une chance avec Newt. »

Thomas fit un clin d'œil amusé à Minho avant de se diriger vers la porte battante pour retourner à son bureau. Il savait que Newt y était déjà. D'ailleurs, le blond releva légèrement la tête quand il s'assit et Thomas lui offrit un sourire lumineux. Et pour la première fois depuis un mois, Newt y répondit par un autre plus timide.

* * *

Et voilà, plus du Thomas – Minho que du Newtmas mais je pense que Thomas méritait son chapitre lui aussi !

(1) Alors la manière dont Thomas décrit sa vision de sa sexualité est en fait ce qu'on appelle la pansexualité. Autrement dit les gens qui sont attirés sexuellement ou sentimentalement par quelqu'un sans rapport au sexe anatomique ou au genre. (Merci Wikipédia). Donc en gros les gens qui tombent amoureux d'une personne sans s'arrêter au genre de l'autre, ils aiment une personne, une personnalité. Je ne sais pas si c'est clair ?


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Correctrice**_ : Clina

_**Note de l'auteur **_: Alors retour au présent, après la demande en mariage donc suite du chapitre 3. Tiens j'ai fini les 3 romans et vu le second film. Je suis à jour !

_**Avertissement :**_ Chapitre un peu … hum… comment dire plus sensible à certains moments ? Rien de choquant, que du sous-entendu. Et je suis sûre que vous allez l'aimer et en même temps me détester d'être aussi évasive.

Réponse aux review anonymes :

_Guest _: La voici la suite, un peu tardive. Mais enfin du newtmas il y en a eu plein dans le chapitre 4, bon d'accord indirectement mais Thomas a quand même avoué ses sentiments (à Minho ça a moins d'effet j'avoue). Bref j'espère que celui-ci te comblera, niveau newtmas tu vas être gâté (e).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Un léger gémissement échappe à Newt. Il mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure et il ferme les yeux, savourant les sensations qui traversent son corps. Il s'abandonne totalement, en confiance aux mains de Thomas. Et ce dernier est doué pour lui faire perdre la tête et pour le mener aux portes du plaisir. Il sait exactement comment arracher ce genre de sons sensuel et étouffé à son compagnon. Newt a toujours été assez discret et peu bruyant lors des échanges intimes. Il laisse rarement la preuve de son plaisir ou désir lui échapper de manière sonore. Sauf qu'il sait aussi que Thomas apprécie de l'entendre. Et le sourire qui se forme contre sa peau chaude lui prouve que l'autre est satisfait. Puis Thomas bouge au-dessus de lui et leurs nez se frôlent doucement.

« Regarde-moi » Murmure-t-il tellement près que son souffle chaud caresse les lèvres charnues de Newt.

Et le blondinet obéit, ouvrant ses yeux brumeux et hagards pour les river à ceux de son fiancé. Thomas sourit doucement. Il a les joues aussi rouges que Newt, le souffle court aussi. Le jeune homme blond laisse sa main courir depuis la hanche de son compagnon lentement. Ses doigts caressent légèrement la peau humide et trop chaude, courant de manière aérienne sur son flanc puis le long de son bras en appui près de sa tête. Newt entremêle lentement leurs doigts. Ils le font toujours, comme un lien supplémentaire et vital dans ce genre de moments où le monde se résume à eux et leurs corps emmêlés, ne faisant qu'un. L'autre main de Newt vient se perdre dans les cheveux de Tommy et il le force à se pencher sur lui.

« Je t'aime » Murmure le jeune homme blond avant d'embrasser à pleine bouche Thomas.

Il sent le sourire de l'autre contre ses lèvres. Thomas mordille délicatement les siennes, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Et Newt cède. Il approfondit le baiser, gémissant à nouveau contre la bouche taquine de son amant. Thomas bouge lentement contre lui, et il lui arrache quelques soupirs et autres sons sensuels de contentement. La prise sur les doigts de Thomas se fait plus forte à mesure que leurs mouvements deviennent instinctifs et plus passionnés. Leurs respirations saccadées se mêlent et ils ne se quittent plus des yeux. Le monde se limite à cela : leur échange. Et finalement, leurs corps se tendent quand ils atteignent le point ultime de non-retour. La respiration hachée par le plaisir et l'effort, il leur faut quelques minutes pour reprendre leurs esprits encore anesthésiés par l'orgasme. Thomas sourit et il dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres rougies de Newt avant de se laisser glisser à ses côtés. Rapidement, il attire son fiancé contre lui, le blondinet posant sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Un baiser s'échoue sur son front.

« Je t'aime aussi » Murmure Thomas alors que sa main vient se poser sur la nuque de Newt pour masser doucement la peau sensible.

Newt bouge légèrement pour trouver une position confortable, posant sa jambe blessée sur celle de Thomas. Il dépose un léger baiser sur la peau de son compagnon, souriant quand il le sent frissonner contre lui. Dans cette position, sa peau est presque totalement en contact avec celle de Thomas. Et c'est agréable. Il y a des choses immuables quand ils font l'amour, des gestes devenus rituels entre eux. Newt n'a jamais vraiment eu de très longues relations avant Thomas. Et il ne l'imaginait guère aussi tactile et câlin. Néanmoins dès leur première fois, la séance câlin après le sexe est devenue une habitude. Si Newt a besoin d'entrelacer leurs doigts pour avoir un ancrage pendant qu'ils font l'amour, Thomas lui a besoin de l'avoir contre lui dans ses bras après. La main quitte le cou de Newt pour descendre et caresser distraitement son bras et son côté. Et il sourit tout comme Tommy probablement. Leurs respirations s'apaisent lentement, tandis qu'ils profitent d'un moment juste tendre et complice sans parler. Thomas est romantique, il a ce besoin d'avoir des gestes tendres et amoureux après coup, pour rappeler que ce n'est pas que sexuel entre eux. C'est plus que juste un échange sensuel pour atteindre l'orgasme. C'est une union presque aussi sacrée que le mariage mais bien plus intime. Ses gestes et les câlins servent à rappeler à Newt combien il l'aime.

« Une douche serait la bienvenue là » Propose enfin Thomas et Newt sourit en relevant la tête pour l'observer. C'est aussi un de leur rituel. Et Newt l'apprécie. En fait, il les apprécie tous pour être sincère.

« Attends deux minutes » Murmure-t-il en réponse. « Je suis bien là. Tu fais un coussin confortable et une chouette couverture chauffante. »

« Comme tu veux mon ange » Réplique Thomas avec un léger rire. Et sa main se remet à caresser tendrement et légèrement la peau nue de son fiancé.

Ils restent comme cela quelques minutes. Newt se sent bien. Et il sait que Thomas l'est aussi. Il savoure l'instant présent. Son corps est encore engourdi par le plaisir mais peu à peu il descend de son petit nuage. Il papillonne des yeux et étouffe un bâillement. Puis un frisson parcourt son corps. Sa peau humide de transpiration se refroidit malgré le corps chaud contre lequel il est blotti. Newt grogne un peu de désapprobation avant de s'étendre tel un chat à moitié avachi sur Thomas. Puis lentement, il se redresse et il passe ses mains sur sa nuque avec un soupir de bien-être.

« Donc une douche. » Finit-il par dire, et il tourne la tête pour offrir à Thomas un sourire.

Thomas lui sourit en retour et il quitte plus rapidement le lit que Newt. Le jeune homme ne prend même pas la peine d'enfiler son boxer avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Newt en profite pour observer l'autre sans se cacher. Thomas est beau. C'est toujours un plaisir de le regarder. Et parfois, Newt se dit qu'il est chanceux d'être avec quelqu'un comme lui. Newt n'a pas une grande estime de son physique. Il est plus mince, moins musclé et plus pâle de peau que Thomas. De plus, il déteste la cicatrice qui court le long de sa jambe depuis son accident. Newt ne se qualifie pas de beau ou sexy, mais il ne se dit pas moche. Il se trouve correcte comme personne, mais il a toujours honte qu'on voit sa jambe blessée. Pourtant la longue cicatrice déformant sa peau ne choque pas Thomas. Lui, il trouve que Newt est magnifique avec ou sans vêtement. Et il ne se prive pas pour le dire. Thomas s'arrête près de la porte de la chambre et il se tourne. Ses yeux s'arrêtent avec intérêt sur Newt.

« Quoi ?! » Questionne le jeune homme blond avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Rien. Juste il n'y a aucune raison que tu sois le seul à mater ! » Réplique un Thomas très sérieux avec un sourire tendre et taquin sur les lèvres.

« Crétin » renvoie Newt en lui lançant un des oreillers. « Je ne mate pas, tu t'exposes en te baladant nu comme un ver dans l'appartement. »

Thomas rattrape le coussin avec un rire amusé et il le laisse tomber par terre. Il observe ensuite attentivement Newt en se léchant les lèvres, affichant son regard de séducteur satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Le blondinet soupire et il roule des yeux en secouant la tête. Comme si Thomas avait besoin de ce genre de gestes pour lui dire qu'il appréciait la vue et le désirait. Franchement, mais quel joueur. Finalement, Newt quitte le lit et il se dirige vers son amant en boitillant avec un air faussement indifférent. Tommy rigole un peu avant de le suivre hors de la pièce.

La salle de bain est une pièce que Newt qualifie de vaste. Il faut dire que dans son ancien appartement, il avait à peine la place pour se retourner dans la pièce sans rien toucher. Mais Thomas a un duplex dans un immeuble de luxe avec des grandes pièces lumineuses et modernes. En fait, l'appartement appartient à la famille de Thomas. Newt n'a jamais vraiment posé de questions sur le sujet. Il sait juste que les parents de son compagnon ont de très beaux emplois avec des très confortables salaires, et que Thomas est leur seul fils. Autrement dit, il est plus que gâté bien qu'il ne soit ni égoïste ni insupportable. En fait, il n'affiche pas réellement son statut social. Thomas est quelqu'un de simple et d'honnête, qui n'utilise que rarement ses parents pour obtenir quelque chose. Quant à Newt, il n'a plus de réel contact avec sa famille depuis des années. Il a donc appris à se débrouiller seul, à travailler pour mériter le peu qu'il a. Mais il n'est pas envieux ou jaloux de son petit-ami. Et ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il ne profite pas du confort du duplex.

Le jeune homme blond est le premier à entrer dans la douche multifonction comme il l'appelle. Sérieusement, qui a besoin d'autant d'options dans une douche ou de différents jets d'eau ? Il y en a pour tout. C'est presque un mini-spa personnel. En même temps, Newt reconnaît que l'option des jets d'eau massants est plus qu'agréable après une longue et rude journée de travail, mais moins intéressante que les mains magiques de Thomas. Il ouvre l'eau évitant un contact trop grand avant qu'elle soit tiède. Puis il soupire d'aise. Deux mains glissent sur ses hanches et un corps vient se coller à son dos. Il sourit avant de tourner la tête. Thomas embrasses délicatement ses lèvres. Newt se détache et il fait volte-face s'appuyant totalement contre la paroi en verre. L'eau cascade lentement sur sa peau légèrement frissonnante et colle ses cheveux blonds sur son front et ses tempes. Ses yeux suivent le chemin des gouttes d'eau sur la peau blanche parsemée de grains de beauté de son amant.

« Viens là » Murmure-t-il en ouvrant les bras et Thomas n'attend pas avant de venir se coller à lui.

Newt sourit et il frotte son nez amoureusement contre celui de son fiancé. Il est bien là. Il est en total accord avec lui-même et totalement relaxé. C'est agréable comme moment, simple et romantique. Newt ferme les yeux et un soupir d'aise lui échappe. Thomas s'appuie un peu plus contre lui et il dépose un baiser sur le bout de son nez, faisant sourire un peu plus Newt. Puis une de ses mains quitte ses hanches pour empoigner le gel douche. Thomas recule et il verse le gel moussant dans sa main avant de venir nettoyer lentement et avec douceur la peau nacrée de Newt. Ce dernier ouvre les yeux et s'empare de la bouteille. Cela aussi c'est un rituel entre eux. Le jeune homme blond verse du gel douche dans sa paume. Le liquide est froid et lui envoie un léger frisson dans le bras. Puis avec délicatesse et concentration, il entreprend de laver et de masser la peau de son compagnon. L'échange n'a rien de sexuel. Ce n'est pas un moyen d'attiser le désir en l'autre. C'est juste un moment où ils prennent soin l'un de l'autre dans une ambiance feutrée et sensuelle. C'est un de leurs nombreux moments complices.

« Mes parents m'ont demandé si on avait une date ou une saison pour le mariage. » Finit par avouer Thomas, qui est entrain de jouer avec les doigts de Newt avant de l'attirer sous le jet d'eau pour les rincer tous les deux.

« Aucune idée. On dit qu'il faut un an pour organiser un mariage… Mais je pense que cela tient plus du fait que trouver un restaurant ou une salle pour la cérémonie est compliqué » Murmure Newt, qui a vaguement entendu une collègue un jour se plaindre de cela alors qu'elle organisait son mariage.

« Mes parents peuvent nous aider… D'ailleurs, ils veulent qu'on dîne avec eux dimanche pour nous féliciter. » Rétorque le jeune homme brun avec un léger sourire.

Newt ne répond pas de suite. Il est plus concentré sur le rinçage de la peau parfaite de Thomas. Il est vaguement étonné que les parents de son fiancé n'aient en rien marqué leur désaccord. Thomas a une famille aimante et unie. Ses parents sont des gens aimables et ouverts d'esprit. Et ils ont pris en affection Newt dès le départ. De l'aveu même d'Ava, Newt est un meilleur parti que les ex de Thomas, parce qu'il apporte plus à son fils. Le blondinet les apprécie aussi et il s'est toujours senti à l'aise avec eux. Sauf peut-être lors de leur rencontre, quand ils ont débarqué à l'appartement alors que Newt venait de s'y installer. En ouvrant la porte, Newt avait eu un blanc ne sachant comment se présenter. Pour Thomas, par contre, cela avait coulé de source puisqu'il avait directement présenté Newt comme son petit-ami. Et au plus grand étonnement de Newt, cela n'avait même pas choqué les Edison.

« Super. J'aime beaucoup dîner avec tes parents, c'est toujours instructif et amusant. » Newt répond finalement avec un léger sourire. « Je suis content qu'ils acceptent notre mariage. C'est cool. »

« Tu comptes… Inviter ta famille ? » Demande avec précaution Thomas.

L'expression de Newt se ferme automatiquement. Il n'a pas une famille comme celle de Thomas. Pour lui, sa véritable famille c'est Alby, Minho et Gally. Newt ferme les yeux un moment et il soupire. Son corps se tend instinctivement. Les bras de Thomas l'enlacent rapidement. Et il se retrouve blotti contre le corps chaud et rassurant de son fiancé. Un baiser s'échoue sur sa tempe. Thomas sait. Newt lui a raconté son histoire, son passé. Il lui a parlé de l'accident, qui lui a coûté le droit de poursuivre l'athlétisme et laissé une marque à vie sur la jambe. Il a difficilement et à demi-mot avoué comment ses parents avaient pris son homosexualité. Il a même une ou deux fois abordé le sujet de sa tentative de suicide avec Thomas. Parce qu'il a le droit de savoir. Parce que Newt n'arrive pas à cacher tout le temps ce qu'il ressent. Mais aussi parce qu'il a confiance en Tommy, qu'il ne voulait pas lui cacher à quel point il se sent abîmé à l'intérieur. Et peut-être aussi à cause des nuits d'insomnie et des cauchemars qu'il a par moments. Bien que la présence aimante et protectrice de son compagnon l'apaise. Thomas sait que la question est épineuse et douloureuse. Et il aurait bien des choses à dire aux parents de Newt. Mais il se doit de le demander.

« Non. » Murmure d'une voix ferme Newt alors qu'il se colle un peu plus à Thomas. « Ma famille maintenant c'est toi… Et Minho, Alby et Gally. »

« Mais tu vas l'inviter elle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pourrais même lui demander d'être ton témoin. » Susurre dans son oreille Tommy.

« Oui, elle, oui… Bien sûr. » Répond lentement Newt.

Et Newt y a déjà pensé à l'inviter, parce qu'elle est la seule femme de sa vie et celle qu'il aime plus que tout. Il ne peut pas lui cacher son mariage, ni lui mentir. Elle a le droit de savoir. Et puis maintenant, ce n'est plus un problème. Thomas l'a acceptée. Ce n'a pas été évident lors de leur rencontre, parce que quelque part Thomas est jaloux et possessif. Mais il a bien dû partager Newt avec elle, vu qu'elle est et restera quelqu'un d'important dans la vie de son compagnon. La tornade blonde et explosive a bousculé certaines choses dans la vie de Newt, mais il ne le regrette pas. Il a aussi besoin d'elle.

« On devrait peut-être faire la liste des invités, histoire de savoir combien on sera pour la taille de la salle non ? » Propose Newt en se détachant lentement. Thomas coupe l'eau au même moment et il recule lentement pour sortir de la douche.

« Ok faisons ça. Alors je mets mon veto sur Gally ! » Déclare sérieusement Thomas, parce qu'entre lui et l'autre jeune homme c'est la guerre déclarée depuis leur rencontre.

« Tommy ! Sérieusement ? » Questionne Newt en papillonnant des yeux. « Dans ce cas, je ne veux pas de Brenda ni de Teresa. »

« Tiens Aris peut venir lui ? » Thomas fronce des sourcils surpris.

« Je l'apprécie. Il est gentil, amusant et séduisant » Rétorque avec un air taquin Newt.

« Eh mais ! C'est aussi mon ex, je te signale ! Et attends un peu, séduisant ? Aris est séduisant ? Et depuis quand d'abord ? » Thomas se prend au jeu, même s'il est un peu jaloux de l'intérêt de Newt pour son ex petit-ami, le premier mec avec qui il a réellement été en couple.

« Depuis toujours. Tu devrais d'ailleurs mieux le savoir que moi vu que tu es sorti avec un certain temps… Et puis Aris, il n'essaie pas continuellement de te reconquérir. Par contre, Gally n'est pas mon ex donc il peut venir non ? » Et le blondinet affiche un sourire victorieux.

« Gally me déteste » Réplique Thomas avec une moue boudeuse.

« Oui, mais si tu mets un veto sur mes amis, je n'aurais plus d'invités… Enfin hormis Minho et Alby ! » Newt est un peu plus sérieux cette fois-ci. Thomas adoucit son expression et il attrape un essuie de bain pour le passer au-dessus des épaules frissonnantes de son fiancé.

« D'accord. Il peut venir mais il reste loin de notre table… Histoire d'éviter une bagarre le jour de notre mariage. » Murmure Thomas avant de frictionner doucement les bras et le dos de Newt.

« Je devrais pouvoir arranger cela. » Réplique Newt avec un léger bâillement et il se rapproche du corps chaud de Thomas. « On devrait parler de cela demain. Là, je meurs d'envie de retourner dans notre lit et de me blottir contre toi pour dormir. » Thomas se contente de sourire et sincèrement il partage la même envie. La conversation sérieuse sur le mariage peut bien attendre quelques heures.

* * *

Et voilà, alors ça vous a plu ? Je suppose que vous vous demandez qui est « Elle » ? Vous pouvez toujours me soumettre vos suggestions si vous voulez. En théorie vous le saurez au prochain chapitre. À plus !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Correctrice : **Clina

**Avertissement :** Me revoilà. Avant de cliquer sur retour et de maudire l'auteure, lisez jusqu'au bout. Mais de toute manière vous savez comment se finit l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? On en apprend vaguement plus sur le passé de Newt.

**Note : **Je vais essayer, sans promettre, de poster un chapitre par semaine sur une de mes fics (oui non pas juste celle-ci vous n'aurez pas la suite la semaine prochaine en théorie) pour rester active partout. On verra bien si j'y arrive. Autre précision, voici la liste des fics que je compte continuer : _Entre ombre et lumière_ (sterek) _Déchéance et errance de l'âme (_sterek) _Histoire de couple moderne_ (newtmas) _Mémoires_ (TMR) _Petite histoire de meute_ (TW) _Séduction et sentiments _(sterek). Voilà c'est tout. Le reste non fini est abandonné. J'ai deux autres idées d'histoire : un sterek basé sur le concept Alpha- Oméga (3 chapitres maximum) et un OS newtmas qui se passerait dans le labyrinthe. Vais-je les écrire ? Aucune idée…. Mais j'ai toute la trame en tête alors qui sait ?

Sur ce encore merci à ceux qui lisent, ajoutent en follower et favori. Merci pour vos commentaires. Et bonne lecture.

* * *

Thomas n'était pas de nature jaloux. Bien au contraire, il faisait en général confiance à ses partenaires. Cela lui avait valu une fois une drôle de surprise, mais il n'était pas spécialement devenu plus possessif pour autant. En fait, il ne pensait même pas qu'il était capable d'être jaloux. Et encore moins de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était inconcevable, tellement éloigné de sa personnalité. Il était un mec gentil, fidèle, qui offrait sa confiance aux autres peut-être parfois trop facilement. Cependant quand il se sentait trahi, il mettait une distance infranchissable entre lui et l'autre. On le décrivait souvent comme amical et séducteur, parce qu'il savait qu'il plaisait à la majeure partie des gens. Et oui, il en abusait par moments pour obtenir gain de cause ou une petite faveur. Il était bien sûr protecteur, prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. On disait qu'il était amusant avec son humeur et de bonne compagnie. Il avait aussi des défauts. Mais personne n'aurait utilisé le mot jaloux pour le décrire. Sauf que…

Il ne la connaissait pas. Et objectivement parlant, elle était magnifique. C'était une belle blonde aux cheveux longs remontés en un chignon savant, qui vous faisait vous questionner sur le comment il tenait et défiait ainsi la gravité terrestre. Ses yeux n'étaient pas vraiment bleus. Il n'en était pas sûr parce qu'il était trop loin pour en capter la réelle couleur. Elle avait une peau blanche rehaussée d'un peu de fard à joues rosé, des yeux maquillés en bleu et surlignés de noir, un rouge à lèvres rouge exquis. Vraiment, elle avait une bouche adorable avec des dents blanches mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Un vrai appel aux baisers, s'il restait objectif. La demoiselle était habillée de manière classique tout en se mettant en valeur : chemisier blanc décolleté juste ce qu'il fallait, jupe noire droite et chaussures à hauts talons. Oui, c'était une vraie beauté à admirer et à désirer.

« Plutôt canon, la demoiselle. » Avait d'ailleurs déclaré Minho près de lui.

Et Thomas lui aurait répondu qu'en effet elle l'était. La jolie blonde était même le type de filles pour qui il en pinçait, à qui il offrait ses sourires charmeurs et son humeur pour la séduire. Elle avait de quoi éveiller n'importe quel homme au désir. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous là, dans le hall de l'entreprise en mode arrêt. Ils devaient partager leur temps de table dans un petit restaurant dans le coin, celui où ils allaient tous les jours. Celui où Thomas s'arrangeait pour être près de Newt et lui parler discrètement durant le repas, n'étant pas très subtil dans ses tentatives de drague. Mais le blond avait décliné pour une fois, à la surprise de tous, même si cela devenait fréquent ces dernières semaines. Il avait d'autres projets. Thomas était déçu. Et sa déception était devenue de la jalousie en trente secondes.

La demoiselle aux formes discrètes et parfaites, qui semblait être une princesse sortie d'un conte de fée, sur laquelle Thomas avait posé des yeux aussi admiratifs et peut-être même un peu étincelants de désir, avait changé de statut. De belle blonde désirable, elle était devenue l'ennemi à abattre. Thomas avait conscience que son regard avait changé d'un seul coup. Il était devenu froid, ne brillant plus de désir mais de colère voire peut-être même de haine. Il avait à peine conscience d'avoir serré les poings et la mâchoire dans la foulée. Son corps était totalement tendu. Et il avait besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se ruer dehors et régler son compte à l'ennemie.

Pourtant, il ne savait rien d'elle. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, il ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Elle était juste une belle jeune femme blonde attendant devant la grande baie vitrée de leur entreprise. Mais il la détestait. Il ne savait pas l'encadrer. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse vite fait et bien fait. C'était incontrôlable. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été dans un tel état. Mais la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux le rendait haineux. C'était injuste à son sens ! Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure violemment pour ne rien dire, pour ne pas laisser paraître ses sentiments aux autres. Eux, ils étaient juste surpris et silencieux.

« Il n'est pas gay Newt ? » jusqu'à ce que Chuck ose poser la question.

« En théorie, il l'est. » Se contenta de répondre laconiquement, mais avec un soupçon de surprise la voix de Minho.

Et Thomas lui lança un regard noir. Il avait fondé ses espoirs sur ce qu'il lui avait dit deux semaines plus tôt. À savoir que le blond était définitivement gay, célibataire et qu'il en pinçait pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs cela qui lui avait rendu espoir et qui l'avait encouragé à être un peu moins subtil dans son jeu de séduction. Newt avait même réagi positivement ! Parce que oui les légers sourires timides et les rougissements étaient un bon indicateur que cela faisait son effet selon Thomas. Et puis, il avait pris l'habitude de s'installer près de Newt durant le temps de table, de lui faire des clins d'œil à chaque blague qu'il lançait ou simplement durant une conversation. Thomas collait presque littéralement le blond, se penchant plus que nécessaire dans son espace vital pour lui murmurer une bêtise à l'oreille. Thomas pensait réellement arriver doucement à ses fins ! Mais là, l'ennemie avait brisé ses espoirs. Il se sentait déçu, en colère et triste. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela face à une déception amoureuse. Parce qu'au fond, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il était raide dingue du blond.

Blond, qui en ce moment devait étouffer vu comme la blonde le serrait. Quand Newt avait quitté l'ascenseur, il était focalisé sur son téléphone portable. Il était tellement pris dans la lecture d'un message, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ses amis dans le hall en mode arrêt. Et il était sorti sans prêter attention à rien ni personne. Sauf que quand il avait atteint la blonde et relevé la tête, cette dernière s'était jetée à son cou. Il n'avait même pas fallu trente secondes pour que les bras de Newt l'enlacent tendrement. Ils étaient d'ailleurs toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils semblaient se murmurer des choses. Et c'était ce spectacle inattendu qui avait surpris tout le monde. Thomas n'arrivait même pas à les trouver mignons.

Non, dans son petit monde imaginaire, c'était lui qui enserrait tendrement Newt. C'était lui qui lui murmurait des mots tendres et doux qui lui arrachaient un sourire heureux. Dans sa tête, Thomas imaginait que personne ne se mettrait jamais entre le blond et lui. Et qu'au final, ils seraient ensemble, épanouis et heureux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas anticipé le fait que quelqu'un d'autre pouvait en tomber amoureux ? Parce qu'après tout Newt était tellement adorable, beau, intelligent et une âme si douce… Comment lui résister à cet ange blond ? Le brun serrait de plus en plus les poings. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux et faire tout disparaître. Cela aurait été plus simple s'il n'avait jamais vu ça.

« Thomas ? » La voix grave d'Alby le força à tourner un moment la tête vers lui. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Vous savez qui c'est ? » Cela ne répondait pas à son ami, mais il devait savoir. Et son regard ombrageux se fixa sur le traite de Minho.

« Non. Jamais vu, jamais entendu parler. » Répliqua l'asiatique, peu enclin à accepter d'être le coupable tout désigné. Ce n'était pas sa faute si Newt avait des secrets. Il était le premier peiné, sûrement suivi de près par Alby, de se rendre compte que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Et Thomas démarra au quart de tour. Il devait savoir. Il devait faire comprendre à l'ennemie que Newt était chasse gardée. Et peu lui importait qu'elle soit sa petite-amie. Et il devait l'affronter. Maintenant, avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent tous les deux. Parce que Newt ne lui répondrait pas, s'il le questionnait habillement sur ce qu'il avait fait durant son temps de table. Mais pris sur le fait, il n'aurait pas le choix. Et puis, il pourrait faire comprendre aisément à la blonde qu'il était là et qu'il comptait bien être le compagnon du blond. Aussi traversa-t-il rapidement le hall pour sortir.

« Thomas ! Non mais attends. » Se contenta de gesticuler Minho dans son dos.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que son ami avait juré avant de le poursuivre. Il était probablement inquiet de ce qu'il allait faire ou dire. Même déçu de ne pas tout savoir de Newt, Minho restait son protecteur. Et s'il fallait en coller une à Thomas, il le ferait. Et ça le jeune homme le savait parfaitement. Mais il aurait son explication avant que les autres ne l'aient rattrapé. Il poussa la porte rageusement avant de tourner pour s'arrêter à quelques pas du couple, qui venait de briser son étreinte.

« Newt ! » Commenta-t-il avec un sourire, qui n'avait rien de tendre pour une fois, et une voix froide.

Il s'en voulut presque quand le blond se retourna pour le fixer avec surprise. Newt semblait étonné de le voir mais guère embarrassé. Il papillonna des yeux et tenta un sourire timide, qu'il perdit vite quand Thomas le fusilla du regard. Apparemment il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thomas était en colère. Chose qui attisa encore plus la rancœur mordant l'âme du brun. C'était comme se prendre une gifle. Newt n'avait peut-être jamais compris son réel intérêt ! L'ennemie lui accorda un regard surpris et curieux. Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. Elle observa juste Thomas et Newt. Puis elle fronça adorablement des sourcils.

« Thomas ! Newt ! Et euh mademoiselle ! » Déclara avec une voix plus chaleureuse Minho, qui se plaça près de Thomas. Une main s'écrasa sur son épaule, éphémère support ou pauvre tentative de l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de l'ennemie.

« Tes amis ? » Questionna la belle blonde d'une voix mélodieuse avec un sourire amusé et franchement amical.

Son regard aux lueurs espiègles se posa un peu plus longtemps sur Thomas, lui refilant l'impression qu'elle savait qui il était. Newt lui avait parlé de lui. Elle avait des informations sur sa personne alors qu'elle n'était personne pour lui. Qu'avait-il pu lui raconter ? Qu'il le draguait maladroitement depuis son arrivée ici ? Avaient-ils ri de ses piètres tentatives vouées à l'échec parce que Newt était en couple ? Comment Minho et Alby pouvaient avoir loupé cela ?

« Oui, mes amis. » Avait fini par répondre Newt, sa voix avait quelque chose debrisé. Et il évita soigneusement Thomas du regard. Thomas, qui serrait de plus en plus les poings et ne faisait rien pour dissimuler sa haine.

« Et ils ne me connaissent pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Questionna la belle blonde en se tournant vers Newt.

Son regard bleu revient se poser sur Thomas. Elle lui offrit un regard glacial, qui semblait être une mise en garde alors qu'elle passait son bras autour de celui de Newt. Quelque chose dans son attitude était passée de curieuse à protectrice. Peut-être serait-elle plus rapide que Thomas pour attaquer. Elle les observa tous, un par un. Avec leur air surpris ils devaient être ridicules. Mais c'était le brun, qui retenait le plus son attention. Finalement elle relâcha Newt et tendit la main avec un sourire poli.

« Ashley Newton. » Se présenta-t-elle avec un sourire, s'adressant clairement à Thomas.

Ce dernier regarda la main tendue, plus enclin à la nier qu'autre chose. Pourtant quelque chose percuta en lui. Elle avait dit _Newton_. C'était le même nom de famille que Newt. Le regard de Thomas passa de furieux à étonné. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds à la peau pâle. Elle le fixait avec insistance comme si cette présentation lui était destinée, et non pas à tout le groupe. Et de toute évidence, il devait comprend quelque chose. Mais il ne percutait pas. Il était maintenant perdu entre sa colère irrationnelle et son incompréhension.

« Newton comme… dans Isaac Newton ? » Questionna Chuck qui devait être le moins surpris du groupe.

« Oh ? Tu ne leur as vraiment jamais parlé de moi ! » Et elle fit de nouveau une moue adorable frappant légèrement le bras du blond. Thomas lui, les dévisageait, son regard glissant de l'un à l'autre. « Alors que moi, je sais tout d'eux ! »

Donc Newt et elle se rencontraient régulièrement. Mais personne ne le savait. Et avec cela, Thomas ignorait toujours qui elle était. Sa manière de parler le rendait confus. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas être son épouse. Comment Newt aurait-il pu cacher à tous son mariage ? Donc, elle devait être…

« Ashley… » Murmura Newt avec un soupir. Mais il ne fit rien pour la contrer.

« Et bien, j'hésite à être boudeuse ou compréhensive. Je pensais compter plus que cela dans ta vie. » Et elle avait vraiment un air de petite capricieuse prête à piquer une crise peint sur le visage.

« C'est compliqué. » Newt finit sa phrase comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

Et le silence retomba lourdement. L'ennemie, qui n'en était peut-être pas une en fait, avait perdu son air capricieux. Elle semblait peinée et désolée. D'ailleurs, elle mordillait sa lèvre nerveusement en fixant Newt. C'était comme si elle demandait muettement pardon d'avoir parlé trop vite. Alby et Minho, eux, semblaient avoir un peu mieux compris la situation. Quand Thomas leur lança un regard, il put constater qu'ils étaient d'un coup moins étonnés.

« Plus pour toi que pour moi, je sais. » Murmura la jeune femme avec un sourire désolé alors qu'elle reprenait possession du bras de Newt et revenait coller son corps parfait contre le sien. Thomas aurait presque voulu lui dire un bas les pattes. « Je suis désolée. »

« Ashley est ma petite sœur. » Commenta finalement Newt à l'adresse des autres. Et son regard resta plus longtemps accroché à celui du brun, comme si l'explication lui était destinée.

« On a repris contact il n'y a pas longtemps. » Ajouta Ashley, vu que c'était son prénom, avec un nouveau sourire amical. «Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer. Newt parle souvent de vous. » Et elle eut un regard en coin pour Thomas.

_C'était sa sœur._ Le cœur de Thomas manqua un battement et il blanchit. Maintenant, il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait déchargé sa colère par regards sur Newt pour rien. Il s'était emballé. Et il était soulagé. Parce que la blonde n'était pas sa petite-amie. Parce que Newt était toujours à sa connaissance célibataire. Parce que Newt avait parlé avec sa sœur de lui. Il avait une certaine importance pour le blond ! Il devrait être heureux, mais en fait il s'en voulait. Newt évitait son regard et semblait blessé. Il détestait l'idée d'être un tant soit peu la source de la tristesse du blond. C'était le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Et il ne le devait qu'à son impulsivité et sa jalousie.

« Bref, cela dit on pourrait tous profiter du temps de pause pour faire connaissance non ? » Proposa Ashley avec un plus grand sourire. Apparemment elle désirait connaître ceux faisant partie de la vie de Newt. « Il y a un petit restaurant pas loin où on dîne en général… Si cela vous dit. »

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Alby pour le groupe, ses yeux se fixant un moment sur le blond qui acquiesça.

Thomas ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire de Newt. Il ne parlait jamais de sa famille. Et vu les propos de la belle blonde, il devait y avoir une cassure dans les relations familiales. Thomas n'allait pas poser de questions. Il s'en voulait déjà de son comportement. Il ignorait s'il devait s'excuser ou non. Mais il voulait que Newt le regarde à nouveau avec son sourire timide et amical, avec ses joues rouges. Il ne supportait pas qu'à cause de sa bêtise le blond évite son regard ainsi. C'était trop douloureux. Ashley émit un léger rire joyeux et elle fit demi-tour ouvrant la marche. Minho fut le premier à l'imiter tout en lançant un regard vaguement inquiet à Newt.

Finalement, le blond imita les autres. Il ne restait que Thomas, qui se dépêcha de le suivre pour marcher à sa hauteur. Il devait dire ou faire quelque chose. Il ne supporterait pas que le blond l'évite tout le reste de la journée. Bien sûr, c'était de sa faute et juste de sa faute mais c'était douloureux. Timidement et en hésitant, Thomas attrapa les doigts du blond, qui marchait à côté de lui, pour les serrer doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il obtiendrait comme réaction. Peut-être que Newt allait se dégager et mettre de la distance entre eux. Peut-être qu'il ne réagirait pas. Pourtant il sentit la main glisser contre la sienne, les doigts de Newt trouvant leur place entre les siens. Et doucement, Newt lui rendit la pression sur sa main. Ce simple geste eut un effet apaisant sur Thomas. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé de geste aussi intime. Même si ce n'était que leurs doigts entrelacés de manière innocente et timide, cela était plus qu'il n'avait espéré en attrapant la main du blond. Et cela le calma. Thomas tourna la tête pour fixer Newt. Il attendit que le blond lui rende son regard pour murmurer _un désolé_. C'était inaudible. Mais Newt pouvait le lire sur les lèvres du brun. Et le blond lui offrit simplement un hochement de tête avec un léger sourire.

Thomas se sentit vraiment plus léger. Cependant il ne lâcha pas la main qui était dans la sienne, profitant de la peau douce et chaude contre la sienne. Finalement, grâce à Ashley, ils avaient peut-être fait un pas de plus dans leur relation.

* * *

Voilà vous savez où me trouver pour toute réclamation…


End file.
